This invention relates to a siphoning device used to attain the desired level of water in a swimming pool or other like pools of water that are either overfilled from rain water or from overfilling. The present invention is particularly directed toward homeowners whom currently or probably drain their overfilled pool by simulating a backwash operation (using the pool equipment or filter motor/pump) thus washing out a garden bed or soaking a large area of grass. This form or practice causes some undesirable side effects, namely the introduction of the harsh pool chemicals into the garden soils or grass areas, wash-out of garden mulch, and in most cases, inaccurate levels are attained from lack of proper monitoring while the pump is running. The present device drains or lowers the water level very slowly and stops siphoning exactly at the users predetermined level. With the present device, the area of a garden or of the soil effected by the harsh pool chemicals could be as little as a square foot.